Trouble
by Di.M.H
Summary: Ichigo has told Rukia how he feels but she is having a hard returning his feeling, her mind tries to fight back but her heart wants to give in, will she chose to be with Ichigo or she end their friendship? MY FIFTH FANFIC! read and find out.


_**Trouble**_

**Di.M.H: "MY FIFTH FANFIC! I believe its finally happening and it for Bleach, that's funny, huh? anyway there's a RukiaXIchigo fanfic, enjoy it everyone and R&amp;R please and thank you," **

I sat in my room drawing.

I had no missions or had to go meet my captain, so I had some free time.

My brother had a meeting with his squad, so I was home alone except for the servants.

I drew a little bunny holding a flower.

I smiled then he appeared in my head.

I shook my head.

Why was I thinking about the boy I haven't seen in months?

"Lady Kuchiki."

I looked up.

One of the servants was standing in the doorway.

"There is a young man by the name of Ichigo here to see you."

She stepped out the room.

"Hey Rukia," he said.

Why did he have to be here?

"What are you doing here?' I asked a little shocked.

"Yoruichi brought me,' he said, "well I asked to tag along."

He stepped into my room.

"What about the world of the living?" I asked.

He smiled.

"The others got it cover," he said, "besides I felt like popping by."

He saw my drawing.

"You still work on those suckle drawings," he said with a smirk.

I jumped up and kicked him in the chin.

"Stop that!" I yelled, "how many times to I have to you that!"

He rubbed his chin.

"Okay, I deserved that," he said.

He was so mature, more so than usual.

Usually he would yell back but he didn't.

"What's wrong with you?' I asked feeling uneasily about his behavior.

"What are you talking about?' he asked.

"You usual yell back," I said.

"I'm older now," he said, "I don't that anymore."

I had to say, he surprised me.

He stood up and wiped his uniform.

He smiled which made my heart skip a beat.

"Ya know my brother wouldn't like that fact there's a boy in my room," I said.

"Why would that bother me?" he teased.

I rolled my eyes.

"You should find Yoruichi and see if she's going back."

"Not just yet," he said.

He sat on my bed.

"Ya know, you been in my room but I never been in yours," he said.

I blushed.

His room was where we talked about hollow and other things.

He was right, he never been my room before.

He patted the bed beside him.

I knew he wanted him to sit down.

I was nervous not, because he was in my room and wanted to sit on my bed with me but because the last time I saw him; he had said he loved me.

I love him too but we live in two different worlds.

He should be with Orihime or someone else.

"Did you really come here to see me and that you wanted to pop by and visit everyone as an excuse?' I asked afraid of the answer.

He smirked at me.

"You caught me," he said.

I sat beside him.

I knew this was tough for as it was for me but he was acting nothing happened the last time we saw each other.

His hand touched mine.

I knew he wanted to talk about it but I wished he would but my mind begged him not to.

"Rukia," he said, "I want to talk about what the last time we saw each other," he said.

"Forget about it," I said hoping he would drop it but he never would drop things.

"No," he said sharply.

I flinched.

"Sorry," he said realizing how it came out.

"I really want to talk about it."

"What's there to talk about?" I asked.

"You know how I feel," he said.

"It can't happen," I said standing up not wanting to look at him.

"Why not?" he barked "is it because we are from two worlds?"

_That's what I'm saying, _I thought.

"That's just stupid," he said.

He stood up and grabbed my shoulder forcing me to turn to face him.

I could the love and warmth in his eyes.

His face was gentle and soft like he was staring at the fairness maiden in all the land.

I knew that's he looked at me.

I had seen that look many times.

I wanted to push him away but my heart stopped me.

Why did I have to be in love with this fool?

"Hey Rukia you here," I heard Renji call out.

_That's right we have a lieuntant meeting today._

"Hey we have to get going," he called.

I turned to Ichigo.

"I have a lieuntant meeting," I said moving his hand off my shoulder.

I walked out the room and caught up with Renji.

Renji saw Ichigo step out of my room.

"Where did you come from Ichigo," he said.

"Oh I came with Yoruichi," he said trying to act normal for him.

I wish he would understand that I do love him but I can't be with him.

"That explains why she's outside," said Renji, "Anyway we got to go."

Renji grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Ichigo staring at me with hurt eyes.

During the meeting my thoughts were on Ichigo.

I tried to focus but he always came back somehow.

My brother had said that Ichigo and Yoruichi returned to the world of the living during the meeting.

I was a little disappointed, I wanted to see him but I was also relieved at the same time.

"Rukia," my captain called.

I turned.

"Yes sir?' I said.

"I need you to go to the world of the living for a few days," he said.

"But sir, you'll not well," I said.

"I'm fine," he said, "Exactly the man we had assigned there as fallen ill and since you've been there a lot more than anyone else. I thought you would be perfect for his replacement."

"What about my duties here?' I asked.

"Don't worry," he said.

I was a little glad when he told that I was going back but that meant I would see Ichigo again and I wasn't sure how it would go.

I knew he wouldn't give up on the idea of us.

I was glad that he didn't.

My captain walked away.

I knew better than to argue with the captain.

I went home and grabbed what I needed.

I knew that Ichigo and his family would take me in but I can't see Ichigo yet.

Maybe I could stay with Orihime?

No, I couldn't do that.

She would let me stay but I didn't want to bother her.

Besides, I more at home with the Kurosaki family anyways.

I made sure that I had everything and walked out my room.

Renji had stopped.

"I heard that you'll going back to the world of the living," he said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Kick Ichigo for me," he said.

I laughed.

We said our goodbyes and I headed to the gate.

I was nervous.

What would Ichigo say when he learned that I was back?

Would he be happy?

Would he hate me for not returning his feelings?

All these questions went through my mind as I walked through the gate.

Karakura town warm and beautiful, well it was summer.

I walked on the air.

The sun was bright as it shined.

I was feeling hot in my uniform.

My hair blew in the wind as I walked.

"Rukia," said a voice.

That voice made me melt.

_How come I didn't sense him?_

I turned to see Ichigo standing there with his zanpaku-to over his shoulder.

The sun reflected off his glozes orange hair that I loved.

"Ichigo," I said.

He walked toward me and my heart wouldn't stop pounding.

"You just got sent here?" he asked.

"Yeah, for a while," I said.

He smiled.

I could tell that anytime he got to spend with me meant everything to him.

That touched me deeply.

"Well, I just killed a hollow before you came," he said.

He touched my hair softly.

I could see the love in his eyes again.

I wanted to lean into his touch but I knew I had to pull away but his eyes kept me there.

"I'm glad they spent you," he said, "I really am glad."

"I joy every moment with you."

His words, his eyes, his touch, all called out to me.

He leaned forward and kissed my lips.

I tried to pull away but he held me there.

I loved how his lips tasted against mine.

My arms wrapped around his neck.

His free arm wrapped around me.

I wanted him to never let me go.

The reality around us faded away like ice melting away under the summer sun.

His tongue touched my lips begging for an entrance.

I opened my mouth and allowed him in.

I had tried so hard to keep my distance from him but he found my one weakness and that was him and only him.

He knew how I felt even though I tried to hide it.

He pulled away, no doubt for air.

I knew he would stay there otherwise.

He smiled at me lovingly.

I couldn't believe I gave in.

"I knew it," he said nearly laughing.

'I knew you felt the same way I did."

"How?" I asked.

He looked at me with that teasing smile he has.

"The way looked at me when I told you that I love you," he said.

He kissed my cheek.

"I know you been trying to avoid me," he said, "I wanted to talk about it because I was tired of you running away."

"I know you better than anyone," he added.

He did.

He knew my favorite food, color, movie and what flower I liked.

He knew me.

"Damn it, you fool," I cried out in friction.

He smiled.

"I love it when you say that," he said.

I blushed.

_Damn you Ichigo!_

I decided that I had enough running.

He was right, just letting my feelings out was better.

I grabbed his face and placed my lips on his.

I knew he was shock by how his body tensed up.

He relaxed and wrapped his arms around me deepening our kiss.

I love this fool so much.

He was really the only man I could ever love.

The End,


End file.
